


Survival Sex

by HoneyGrunge



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, F/M, Fear, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Large Cock, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex on Furniture, Shameless Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You've been caught by Stefano after a gruelling chase. You beg for your life, offering anything else in return, and he accepts your offer.





	Survival Sex

Your heart knocks in your chest like a rabid animal, and sweat slides down your temples as you struggle to control your breathing. You're not sure if the desk is enough to hide you, but you hide behind it anyway and silently babble an incoherent prayer to the universe.

Paced footsteps enter the room, and you hear the faint metallic whistle of a blade being thrown through the air. It thuds to a halt in the wood of the desk, and panic bursts to life once more in your chest. A cold laugh echoes in the room and you nearly piss yourself. 

"Come now....don't you WANT to be immortalized in my art? You're beautiful enough to be my centerfold!" an attractive male voice teased.

You launch yourself up, bolting as fast as you can through a doorway, completely lost. This place is a fucking maze, and doors seem to appear and disappear out of nowhere. He gasps in excitement, and you hear him yank the long blade out of the wood and begin pursuing you again.

"It doesn't have to be this difficult you know! I'm going to catch you either way..." his voice is more annoyed this time, anger thickening his Italian accent. You scream as the blade whistles past you, only missing you because you've tripped over something in the darkness. Your speed carries you a few yards and you slam shoulder-first into the shiny wooden floor, pain exploding as you hear something crack, and you struggle to blink the stars from your eyes.

His figure looms, terrifying as it cuts into the lights above you. He leans forward, his beautiful face stretched out in a satisfied grin. You scramble backwards, hysterical. 

"Please! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I have a family!!" you sob, raising your good hand to shield your face as you beg.

He crosses his arms and thinks, regarding you with cold blue eyes. He cocks his head and nudges your crotch with the toe of his expensive leather shoe, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "....anything?"

You pause, then nod desperately. "Please, I won't even scream or try to run away. Just PLEASE let me go!!" you gasp, trembling and holding your broken shoulder.

He shrugs flippantly, a pleased look on his face. "Well it makes no difference to me whether or not you struggle, but I do appreciate the sentiment." He stretches his hand out and you slowly reach out, letting him pull you up. He yanks you carelessly, making you lurch unsteadily onto your feet and wobble. He holds your hand in a vice grip as he drags you with him to retrieve his knife, then leads you into a room to the right. It's nondescript, just bookcases and a lush couch. He shoves you towards it, waving the knife. 

"Take your clothes off. Don't try anything, or I'll gut you like a pig."

You nod and wince as you struggle to pull off your weapons harness, then your shirt, crying from the pain. You shudder and your teeth chatter, despite the warmth in the room. He reaches out to flick your hair with the blade, working himself through his pants. He looks big, and you gulp. This was going to hurt.  
You finally get down to your bra and panties, looking at him for feedback. He scoffs, irritated.

"You expect me to get hard without even seeing your tits? Take it off."

"Yes sir." You whisper, unhooking the bra and letting it fall, shame and fear coloring your cheeks. 

"Say daddy, not sir," he directs, pulling off his jacket and tossing it to the ground, advancing towards you. You bite your lip and he reaches out to grab your chin, pulling you in and dropping his hand to grope your breasts. He brings up the knife and slices cleanly over one of your nipples, ripping a shriek from your raw throat. He leans down to lap at the blood, and your nails dig deep into your palm as you struggle not to scream.

He moans and stands straight again, reaching down to unzip his pants and pull himself out. He's big, and in any other situation you would've found his cock truly arousing....maybe even found it arousing now. It's smooth, fat, and curved slightly to the left. You can't really tell if he's circumcised or the foreskin is just tucked under the thick, flared coronal ridge. The pale head glistens with a drop of precum, and his voice jerks your focus back up to his face as he spits in his palm to jerk himself to full hardness.

"Turn around and put your elbows on the couch, ass in the air. I'm taking you from behind," he gloats, stepping up as you obey. He grips your left cheek with his gloved hand, pulling you open and exposing your asshole and pink vulva.

"Ohhhh fuck....you're filthy," he chuckled, "already a little wet despite that look of terror on your face..."

He lines himself up with your pussy, then grips your other cheek and slams you back onto his thick cock. You cringe and squirm as he moans, giving you no time to adjust to the assault. It feels like your cunt is being split open, and you bite the couch cushion to keep from screaming. Your shoulder aches as your body rocks with his vicious pace. Little panting sobs tumble out of you as your ass smacks against the flat plane of his groin.

"Don't be a mute, tell daddy how much you love it," he moans, hammering into you and holding the cold knife across your back.

"Daddyyyy...pleeeeaaaase....harder....DADDYYYY," you moan, wiggling your ass back into the brutal onslaught, your pussy now fully wet despite the force. Wet squelches and queefs add to the heated sexual tension in the room, and Stefano begins grunting, nails cutting into your ass. 

Your mouth falls open and you grip the couch cushion again as heat blooms deep in your womanhood. You tremble and squeak as your orgasm builds, finally exploding and flooding your body with warmth. You spasm on his dick and he groans as you squirt, soaking his expensive jeans. The front end of you collapses on the couch, unable to hold yourself up through the orgasm.

You feel his dick flexing inside your pussy, triggering another orgasm. You squirt again, screaming in pleasure and pain as his hips still. Warmth floods your cervix as he groans over and over, muttering something in Italian as he cums. He thrusts a few more times and pulls out, his cum dribbling out of you and down your thighs. He sighs as he uses your shirt to wipe himself off, tossing it at you and tucking himself back into his pants. 

"Now get dressed and get out of here. I'll give you a 30 minute head start for being such a good girl. But if I catch you again, I won't be so merciful." He stalks out of the room and you roll over, sitting gingerly on the couch. That had been more pleasant than you expected....

Maybe you'll let him catch you one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Maedhros36  
> Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading ^.^


End file.
